Way It Is
by prexus
Summary: He straightened and crosses his arms smoothly. “It’s not my fault I’m such a friendly guy AND a lady’s man at that.” He smirked. “At least I haven’t joined the oh-so-great dark side!” He waved his hands in the air. [Bellatrix&Sirius friend


The Way It Is 

by **prexus **[ft. excerpt from the great Liebling]

summary: From the eyes of Breé Zabini, the late generation. Trixie [Bellatrix] and Sirius Black, _their_ parting of the ways.__

It was strange for me, you know, being friends with both Trixie and Sirius. I was a Slytherin, not a very well known one because I never did join the Dark Lord nor did I become part of the Resistance.

I was always there. You know, just _there._

But nevertheless, I was a student and a part of Hogwarts History. I suppose everyone was and will be part of Hogwarts History just by walking the hallways and going to class.

Trixie and Sirius always bickered. In the hallways, in between classes, and even by letter. At first it was unusual to see such rivalry between the same blood.

And being the observing type I am, I began to see it. I began to see through the harsh words that were exchanged and the inked insults on parchment. And I saw it. I can't really call it _love_, for it certainly wasn't that. Nor can I call it 'care.'

To this day, I'm still not sure what I would call it. But the connection of the blood was still there, invisible but it kept them close (to a certain extent).

She didn't like being called Trixie. She once told me that it made her sound childish and innocent and that she was not, that she was sophisticated and mature. We were in the second year. I continued calling her that though. She never corrected me once after that. And it was special because I was the only one allowed to call her that.

Sirius didn't like talking to me in public. He was what most people would call a true Gryffindor, for he very rarely "associated" with people like us. But in our second year, we somehow cliqued. We had talks (because I wouldn't call them conversations) and even shared a few laughs. And it was very un-Slytherin for me and very un-Gryffindor for him.

And it was hard for me because I wasn't all tough like the other girls in my house but I wasn't soft enough to be in any other. So I was really just stuck in Slytherin because of my "pureblood that ran deep into the roots of wizarding history." And sometimes the older girls would pick on me, taunting me because I wasn't cunning enough. But that was only when Trixie wasn't there. I depended on her for my survival.

She wasn't all nice and sweet and 'here's half my cookie' like. She was still a Slytherin and part of the noble Black family, after all. If we were in any other House, we would be like best friends.

Well anyway, Sirius and Trixie had many fights. But alas, came the last one that set them apart forever. They never had a fight like that one before. And when it started, everyone in the hallway seemed to stop and watch. No one tried to stop them. Everyone was afraid. 

And I feel guilty. Because I was the reason for the fight. Well, that's how it started anyway. And this is the part where I'm supposed to say 'I remember like it was yesterday.' But truth be told, I don't because I had this memory pushed into the back of my mind.

It's hard to remember sometimes because it happened so long ago. But either way, it happened and it was the fight to end all fights. And after the bitter words had been exchanged, whatever compassion they had for each other was gone. Very much gone.

**Sirius Black was always a bit too arrogant and his ego quite large. **

**Trixie had always been a bit too stubborn for her own good and too much of a good Slytherin.**

**It had happened in the middle of the Great Hall where the grand wooden doors stood. And she was standing before him, almost matching his height, hands on her hips. It started like any other bickering, teasing insults. You know, the usual and no one thought anything of it. At least, not until later.**

**But … there had been that sick feeling in the pit of my stomach.**

**"You know Sirius, I think you're going soft on Breé." Trixie waved towards me with a sly, and still playful, smirk on her face. "If I didn't know any better, I think you'd be in _love_ with her. A Slytherin!"**

**"I am NOT in love with Zabini and you know it. You're just trying to make a scene." He glared at her. The Great Hall was silent by now. It was funny how there were no teachers stopping them.**

**"Oh really? Then what was that outside in the hall when you passed her?" She slouched and when she spoke, it was in a mock deep voice. "Alright there, Zabini?"**

**I didn't mind of course. I was used to their bickering by now and they used anything to quarrel over.**

**He straightened and crosses his arms smoothly. "It's not my fault I'm such a friendly guy AND a lady's man at that." He smirked. "At least I haven't joined the oh-so-great dark side!" He waved his hands in the air.**

**He had done it. He had gone too far. I could see it in her face. She had angry splotches of red on her cheeks. He had regret in his eyes. Only for a split second though.**

**"I have not joined the dark side!" she yelled shrilly.**

**He made a 'cheh' sound and raised an eyebrow. "Oh yes you have Trixie! Tell all the good people of Hogwarts so. Tell them how you've been kissing the dirty robes of the Dark Lord!"**

**And she was just so angry then. And she took a large step forward and slapped his face. Hard.**

**And the resounding silence was too much to bear. I looked to the side and everyone was watching. And their eyes were widened so. They couldn't believe it and I couldn't either.**

**He put a hand to his red cheek and stared at her angrily. He turned on his heel and looked back at her.**

**"So this is it then?"**

**And he walked out of the Hall. And all eyes were on Trixie. She stood there, her face screwed up angrily. And she grabbed a crumpet furiously screaming savagely after the closing doors: "You better believe it!"**

They never really met each other's eyes after that. The hallways of Hogwarts were a decibel lower without their shouts. And when they were in the same hallways, every student would stop speaking. As if they were afraid. And I think they were.

It was a continuous silent fight, cold and bitter like winter. But he didn't hate her, not really. He couldn't.

And I really do believe she tried hating him too, but she couldn't either. Because some things were just like that.

And when I read in the newspapers that he had been killed, hit by her spell, I couldn't believe it. I don't think any of the other students who had been in that same Great Hall that fateful day could believe it either.

But it had happened. And that's the way it was.

FiN

writer`s notes: thanks Liebling for your input and help on this fic. You're wonderful. =] anyways.. hello! prexus here! xP I was inspired by Liebling's many Bella & Sirius fics. Hehe .. review !! thanks, love! ciao!


End file.
